Shadow
Shadow, initially referred to as Willow'http://www.nickandmore.com/2013/07/31/disney-xd-august-2013-programming-highlightsXiaolin Showdown Episode 1 New Monk on the Block, was a secondary antagonist originally a new member of the Heylin. She engaged in the fight against the Xiaolin Dragons for the mystical Shen Gong Wu artifacts to rule the world. History Background In the episode Laws of Nature, we find out that Shadow was created by Chase Young from one of his ribs. Season One In her debut, she was revealed as Willow, a Xiaolin Monk. She and Ping Pong competed for the Xiaolin Apprentice top spot, as well as for Omi's attention. However, Kimiko was meanwhile suspicious of her.A Girl Named Willow Later, she used her charm on all of the boys in the temple. Kimiko began to grow more suspicious of her and eventually discovered her secret identity as Shadow.The Fall of Xiaolin However, she managed to find the combination and the location of the vault and stole all the Shen Gong Wu. She later came along with Chase to battle the Xiaolin Monks, and together they managed to destroy the temple.The Fall of Xiaolin Personality Shadow, as she was still known as Willow, showed a very similar personality to Dyris when she stayed at the Temple. Like Dyris, she charmed the boys of the Temple. Physical Appearance As Willow Willow was a Caucasian girl with blonde hair. She had blue eyes and sported a white outfit with a golden belt. Her boots and gloves were also white and gold in a matching manner similar to her outfit. She was also noted to have worn a Ying-Yang headband. As Shadow Shadow essentially resembled a female version of Chase Young, having both fought on the same side and shared design traits. Sporting long dark-green hair ending in a curl, she wore a white headband with the Taoism insignia at its center, having thick black eyebrows, light-green eyes and a light skin complexion. The rest of her attire consisted of a body armor quite similar to Chase's. Primarily black with red and golden highlights, white gloves were also worn with a golden mark, some other white armor on her legs, and thin black boots. Relationships Chase Young Chase Young took her as his Heylin Apprentice, and the two share a very good relationship as they can even communicate telepathically. Even though Chase created her, she thinks calling him "Papa," seems hardly appropriate. She's very loyal and flirtatious towards Chase Young (this fact was revealed in Laws of Nature ), indicating that she may be in love with him, and it has been hinted that he feels the same about her. Powers and Weaknesses Powers *'Heylin Magic: Shadow was a notable user of the Heylin Magic and she had several magical abilities like: **'Shapeshifting:' She could change her appearance, to transform into Willow, by using her powers. **'Snow Manipulation:' She could manipulate the snow, able to duplicate a snowball, into two snowballs, and increase their pressure. **'Telepathy:' She could talk telepathically with Chase. **'Shen Gong Wu Emulation:' She could emulate the ability of the Shen Gong Wu that she has used. For example, she could use her hair like the Medusa Comb and she could cause Kimiko to remain "wuzzy" when she was about to reveal her true identity. **'Size Alteration:' She could change the size of people, objects or even her own size, either through green beams or by producing a black smoke. **'Teleportation:' She could use her hair to teleportate herself along with others. **'Shadow Mimicy:' She could transform into a big shadow that Ping Pong described as "la femme brune". **'Shadow Hiding:' She could hide in the shadows and use them as a form of teleportation. *'Superhuman Strength': She could grab Dojo in his giant form by his tail and swing him ease. However she was not as strong as Chase. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist:' She was very good at martial arts, but not as good as the Xiaolin Monks, Chase or Wuya (in her human form). *'Attractive Female:' Like Wuya, she could use her beauty to lure the males into a false sense of security, so that she could manipulate them. Battle Record Episode Appearances }} Did You Know...? *Shadow speaks with a Southern/Texan accent as Willow, however as Shadow she speaks with an Australian accent. References Category:Heylin Side Category:Villains Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Heylin Category:Characters